アメジスト
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Semi-Canon. AT. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah berada di taman Konoha. Duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di sana. Berharap angin musim semi kali ini bisa membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih dan membuatnya melupakan segala hal tadi./—karena lelaki yang selama ini menjadi kebahagiaannya telah menemukan kebahagiaan-nya sendiri./one-shoot/RnR?


**Naruto ****(c)****Masasi Kishimoto**

**(c)****2013**

* * *

アイコ島崎_present_

**アメジスト**

* * *

**Warning : **Out of Character(s), typo(s), Semi-Canon, AT, etc.

**First Fic of N**aru**H**ina

* * *

**Dedicated for my beloved sister; **Nadine Kurnia S.

**Special for **_all NaruHina Lovers_

* * *

Matahari bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk semua umat manusia yang berada di atas bumi. Hangatnya sinar matahari siang ini sangat kontras dengan suasana sebuah kamar. Kamar bernuansa putih yang bercampur dengan warna coklat kayu milik salah satu _kunoichi_ Konoha.

Salah satu kamar di komplek kediaman keluarga Hyuga, Konoha. Di kamar itu, Hyuga Hinata—sang pemilik kamar—tengah duduk meringkuk dia atas ranjang putihnya. Membiarkan sinar-sinar sang surya yang menelusup jendela kamarnya itu menyinari setengah dari kamarnya.

Biarkan saja.

Hinata memang berpikiran begitu. Namun sayangnya tubuhnya tidak melakukan perintah apa yang dikatakan oleh otak encer-nya. Tangan putih Hinata terulur, menyambar tirai putih yang seukuran dengan jendela kamar itu, lalu menariknya, menutup nyaris setengah jendela kamarnya. Mencoba untuk menghalau sinar matahari agar tidak membakar tubuhnya…

…juga mencoba membuat sinar itu tidak merusak suasana tenang—dan galau?—yang tadi tercipta di kamar Hinata.

Siang ini, gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merenung. Merenungkan segala yang sudah terjadi. Entah ia harus merenungkan kejadian yang mana dahulu.

Dimulai dari waktu ujian chuunin…

~ ( O_O ) ~

Hinata menghela napas berat. Sudah berapa musuh yang tumbang karenanya hari ini? Sudah berapa ninja yang mengincar gulungan yang dibawa oleh tim-nya? Dan sudah berapa lama ia terperangkap di hutan kematian ini?

Mata _lavender_ pucatnya melirik ke arah teman satu tim-nya, Inuzuka Kiba. Lelaki bertato segitiga itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Masih dengan tampang acak-acakan, berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin, dan masih membawa Akamaru di atas kepalanya.

Hinata sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Teman tim-nya yang satu itu memang selalu seperti itu, berpura-pura tidak peduli walaupun ia sangat yakin bahwa Kiba mencoba menajamkan penciumannya.

Matanya melirik lagi. Kali ini menatap seorang lelaki dari klan Aburame. Aburame Shino. Selalu terlihat misterius, dan bersikap dingin. Namun Hinata tahu, kalau Shino adalah orang yang baik.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Hinata bisa mendengar kalau Kiba tengah bertanya dengan nada penuh dengan keheranan padanya.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa, Kiba-_kun_," sahutnya.

Kiba menyeringai. "Bilang saja kau mencari Naruto-_baka_ itu!" godanya yang dilengkapi dengan lirikan nakal.

_Blush_.

Dan Hinata langsung menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sejujurnya, Hinata mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kiba adalah benar. Dan ia khawatir bahwa Naruto kenapa-napa.

_…__apa kau pernah menyadari hal itu, Naruto…?_

~ ( O_O ) ~

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus menelan kepahitan. Naruto akan pergi bersama Jiraiya-_sama_ sampai tiga tahun ke depan. Yang ia dengar, Naruto ingin menjadi kuat dan lelaki itu ingin membawa Sasuke kembali. Dan yang ia dengar lagi… hal itu demi Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Hinata kembali menghela napas. Ia kembali memutar otaknya. Bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa melihatnya? Melihatnya dan mengakuinya? Setidaknya… hanya sebagai teman.

Mungkinkah Hinata harus berubah menjadi seperti Sakura agar bisa dilihat oleh Naruto? Kalau pun hal itu bisa membuat Naruto menyukainya, Hinata akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tapi… sanggupkah ia?

Kala itu Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Bersembunyi di balik pohon seraya menguping pembicaraan Jiraiya-_sama_, Tsunade-_sama_, Naruto juga Sakura. Dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di sana. Berdoa bahwa Naruto akan kembali ke desa ini. Ke desa Konoha dengan selamat. Karena Hinata yakin, kalau banyak sekali bandit ataupun _nuke-nin_ di luar sana.

Sebersit keinginan terselip di hatinya. Keinginan untuk mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali' pada Naruto untuk tiga tahun nanti. Andaikan bisa…

_"__Okaeri… Naruto-_kun_…"_

~ ( O_O ) ~

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto-_kun_ sedikitpun!"

Teriakan itu menggema di telinga Naruto. Ketika ia akan merasa bahwa ia akan mendengar tawa malaikat kematian, teliganya malah menggemakan sebuah suara bening yang cantik. Kepalanya bergerak, menoleh untuk melihat sang pemilik suara.

_Hyuga Hinata_.

Mata biru Naruto membulat. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar seperti bentakan penuh kekhawatiran. "Cepat pergi! Kau tidak akan sanggup me—"

"Aku tahu." Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto dengan tegas. "Aku selalu pesimis." Hinata nyaris saja tersenyum kecut ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Apa yang kau katakan!?" tanyanya tanpa menurunkan nada suaranya. "Jangan menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya seperti ini!"

Gadis Hyuga itu diam sejenak. Menatap kosong ke depan. "Aku di sini karena keinginanku," sahutnya pelan tanpa tergagap, tidak seperti biasanya. "Saat ini… aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mengambil napas sejenak. "Aku selalu menangis, dan selalu menyerah sebelum aku mencobanya. Aku membuat banyak keputusan yang salah.

"Tapi Naruto-_kun _membantuku untuk menemukan jalan yang benar dan memperbaikinya." Matanya terpejam sesaat, memikirkan masa lalunya. "Aku selalu mengagumimu. Aku selalu ingin menjangkaumu…"

Hinata menarik napas pendek. "Aku selalu ingin berjalan di sampingmu untuk setiap waktu. Aku ingin berada di sisimu, selalu di sisimu." Hinata mengangkat kedua bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyuman tipis, "Kau mengubahku, Naruto-_kun_! Senyumanmu yang mengubahku.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak takut matiuntuk melidungimu!" Dan Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"_Watashi wa Naruto-_kun_ na daisuki da ta…_"

~ ( O_O ) ~

Apa hanya begini saja…?

Apa hanya sejauh ini…?

Kenapa ia merasa ia belum cukup kuat…?

Cukup kuat untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya!

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membiarkan cairan berbau anyir itu memenuhi indra perasanya. Hinata serasa ingin mati saja. Mengapa ia masih lemah? Mengapa ia tak bisa menghindar dari serangan Pain—ketua Akatsuki itu?

Mengapa… hah!?

Tidak cukup kah tiga tahun ini ia berlatih? Apakah ia masih belum pantas untuk menyelamatkan Naruto? Apa ia masih belum bisa menandingi Naruto?

Seandainya saja ia pingsan saat ini, ia tak perlu melihat kejadian naas di depannya saat ini. Ketika Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, ia berubah menjadi makhluk lain. Dan Hinata tidak suka itu.

Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang menderita karenanya. Jika saja ia bisa berdiri lagi dan memeluk sosok itu saat ini. Hanya seandainya… karena kenyataan berteriak lain di telinganya.

_…__kenapa? Apa dia tidak pantas untuk memiliki perasaan suka pada Naruto?_

~ ( O_O ) ~

Entah sudah berapa tahun setelah perang _Shinobi_ ke-empat. Yang ia tahu, ia kembali ke desa Konoha dengan selamat—tidak sepenuhnya selamat, memang. Hinata tidak bisa menggunakan _byakugan _untuk beberapa saat. Dan ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Karena selama matanya masih dapat berfungsi. Dan selama ia masih bisa melihat Naruto, itu tak masalah.

Karena baginya, senyum lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkannya dari segala hal. Membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan dan membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.

Saat ini Konoha kembali dibangun. Dengan Hokage yag baru; Uzumaki Naruto. Banyak sekali Shinobi yang gugur saat perang Shinobi ke-empat kemarin. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena dirinya dan Naruto selamat.

Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade-_sama_, Hyuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah berada di taman Konoha. Duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di sana. Berharap angin musim semi kali ini bisa membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih dan membuatnya melupakan segala hal tadi.

Karena—

"Hinata, kau akan datang di pesta pernikahaanku dengan Sakura-_chan_, _dattebayo_?"

—lelaki yang selama ini menjadi kebahagiaannya telah menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri.

_Watashi wa Naruto -_kun_ no koto zutto maekara suki deshita…_

**Aku selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-****_kun_****. Selalu dan selalu.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Untuk Nadine, kalo udah nemu penname-ku ini, kamu pasti bakal ngeliat cerita ini lagi ;3 Hihihi...

Sori kalo ceritanya absurd dan de-el-el. Hanya fic asal buat di tengah-tengah keputus-asaan yang ada (?). Ngomong-ngomong, untuk cerita-ku yang satunya kayaknya bakal lama update. Sory!

RnR?


End file.
